The XL Satellite Cannon
The XL Satellite Cannon Now named DI Satellite Cannon is a special weapon of the Gen Of Peace guild. Apart from the Great Leviathan, the XL satellite cannon is the guilds most potent and powerful, and deadly weapon in the Gen of Peace and The Society of Light. It Now features as main artilery of the Government of Japan. History The idea of the cannon came from Bill Plunderbones who wanted to make a weapon unreachable and untouchable that could do anything he wanted it to do within reason. Bill showed the GM of the guild Lawrence Daggerpaine aka The Great Law, who was also the Founder of the company DAGGERPAINE INDUSTRIES. Lawrence passed the bill for it and construction began on April 4, 2011. The cannon was finished on April 8, 2011 and launched into the area above the servers of the game. Bill first created the XM satellite cannon (XM - Xtreme Malevolence. But after a power struggle the canon was self destructed to keep its secret from falling into the hands of evil people. After that Bill built the XL satellite cannon( XL- Xtreme Light which is also the energy source for most of the companies inventions called XLIGHT). (Fiction, not actual Game fact)It now runs on Light energy itself without use of fuel. Energy beam The energy beam is powered by a energy crystal and heated with solar rays from the solar panels on the satellite section. The crystal is heated and magnified using a focusing glass lens which expands the tiny beam from the crystal into a huge beam of destruction. Abilities The cannon could fire a beam from space onto any target that was inputted into the target system operated by Bill or Lawrence on Padres Del Fuego or Cuba or on Bill's ship. Its modes of weapon powers were: *BEAM: A basic beam of energy that with set of level of danger could destroy any target. The new beam is a essence of Godzilla's Atomic Ray itself. *ANNIHILATE: A special beam that could be of range of destroying a server *OBLITERATE: A special and dangerous beam that could destroy a great distance ( if leviathan went rouge this would be best beam to destroy the monster) *DUCT TAPE BOMB: A special beam that could cover the target in a wad of indestructible duct tape *SHRINK: a beam that can shrink any target *BRAINWASH: a special widespread beam that could cleanse the target of their beliefs, abilities and anything else ( most notably used for bringing in people to the society of light) *MIND CONTROL: a special beam that could bring the target under yoru control ( most notably used by the guild to control the Great leviathan) *TELEPORTATION: a typical beam that could teleport pepole away *ELEMENTAL POWER: Classified *RESSURECTION: could use the power of light to revive any target to perfect health ( most notably used to resurrect the Great Leviathan from its imprisonment) *DIMMENISONALIZER: a beam that could open a portal into the Realm or transport any target into the Realm. *REFLECTOR PANELS: that can cover the frame as well as the firing dish *EXTRA BEAMS: 4 other side blasters can open on the main nose to intensify the beam or shoot 4 other targets * Power Levels To determine the range of destruction or intensity of each beam a level setting was inputted it comprised of 10 levels. Le créateur de ce est. *level 1 normal of 1 target. *level 2 mostly for 2 targets *level 3 mostly for 3 or more targets *level 4 able to destroy a island *level 5 able to destroy a server *level 6 mostly for destroying 2 servers *level 7 more bigger destruction *level 8 is only setting to activate the dimmensionalizer mode *level 9 is only setting to activate the resurrection mode level *10 total destruction of the game database. Plaque The plaque for the cannon reads: CREATED BY : BILL PLUNDERBONES FUNDED BY : LAWRENCE DAGGERPAINE MANUFACTURED BY : DAGGERPAINE INDUSTRIES, CUBA PURPOSE: TO SERVE THE LIGHT , GEN OF PEACE POWERED BY: LIGHT ENEGRY SIGNATURE...... SIGNATURE...... STATUS: DESTROYED in cortevos comet collision May 1, 2011 NEW STATUS:REBUILT AND IN USE - SITUATED IN THE AREA ABOVE ALL THE SERVERS The cannon was mostly going to be used to destroy the dark side of the co if the order was given.Its mostly used for Fun by Bill , Law and other and to destroy Paradox. Helicannon A new version was made using components of this time and age using rotor blades and in service to The Empire of Japan as well. schematics Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Weapons Category:POTCO Stories Category:Daggerpaine Industries